Oh No
by Daughter-of-Poseidon627
Summary: Mohini Banjaree. Smart, beautiful, goodie-two-shoes, bassist. After one night with Charlie, she's still all those's things.. except for goodie-two-shoes. After her father kicks her out, how will she care for the unborn child? How will Charlie deal?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is the first chapter of 'Oh No'. Not the best name, I know, but it's the only thing I could come up with. This is a Marlie fic. Here's the summery.**

**Mohini Banjaree. Smart, funny, beautiful, goodie-two-shoes, bassist. That all changes after one night with Charles Delgado. She's still smart, funny, beautiful, and a bassist. What happens after she gets pregnant with Charlies baby? After her father kicks her out, where will she stay? How will she care for her unborn child? How will Charlie deal with being a daddy?**

**That's the summery. Here's the story:**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV<p>

I stood in my bathroom, pacing. Every five minutes I would look on the counter where the pregnancy test lay. Finally, the results were back.

_Positive._

Oh God.

I grabbed my phone and texted my two best friends. Olivia White and Stella Yamada.

**To: Olivia, Stella**  
><strong>From: Mo<strong>

**911! get 2 my house now! need 2 tlk!**

**To: Mo**  
><strong>From: Olivia<strong>

**wat's wrong! tell me!**

**To: Olivia**  
><strong>From: Mo<strong>

**will when ur at my house.**

**To: Mo**  
><strong>From: Stella<strong>

**comin. c u n 5**

I slid down my wall and started crying.

I'm pregnant. With Charlie Delgado's baby.

I bet your wondering if I cheated on Scott. No I did not. He cheated on me. Again. With Jules. Charlie and I are dating, and we have been for 5 months.

"Mo?" I heard Stella's voice call from my bedroom.

"In here." I said, feeling sick again, I leaned over the toliet and threw up again. Stella walked in.

"Mo! What's wrong?" She asked, sitting next to me and pulling my long brown hair into a ponytail. I looked at her.

"I'm p-pregnant." I said through my tears. Her jaw dropped to the ground.

"No way." She said.

"Yes way! Look at the freakin test!" I said, holding up the white stick with a plus sign on it.

"Mo? Stella?" I heard Olive say.

"In here." Stella said for me. Olivia walked in the room dressed in her outfit she wore that day when she sang 'Somebody' for the first time. Stella was wearing her 'Question Athority' tee.

"Mo, what's wrong?" She asked, a look of worry on her face.

"I'm pregnant, and I don't know what to do!" I said, starting to cry again.

"First, you tell Charlie, then, you make an appointment with an OBGYN." Stella said. Olivia and I looked at her.

"What? In Rhode Island, my friend, Elane, was pregnant at 14." She said, shrugging.

"Oh. Well how do I tell Charlie?" I asked, worried that he would leave me.

"Just tell him." Olivia said, hugging me. I pulled out my phone and texted Charlie.

**To: Charlie**  
><strong>From: Mo<strong>

**hey. we need 2 tlk. meet me Dantes n 10.**

**To: Mo**  
><strong>From: Charlie<strong>

**ok, babe. c u then. luv u ;)**

I closed my phone. I looked at my friend.

"Help me get ready?" I asked.

"Course, Mohini." Stella said, using my first name.

**-10 minutes later-**

I was standing in Dantes. Ever since we became famous, Dante let us eat there again. Charlie walked in, he smiled at me and walked over to me.

"Hey babe." He smiled and put his arm around me, then we went to our table. The table were we decided to become a band. "What did you need to talk about, honey?" He asked.

I took a deep breath, and spit it out, "I'm pregnant, Charlie." I said, he froze. "Charlie?" I asked.

Charlie's POV

Mo took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant, Charlie." She said, and I completly froze like an idiot. "Charlie?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. I snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Your pregnant?" I said, barely above a whisper. She nodded.

"I'm scared." She said, starting to cry, I moved to comfort her.

"I'm going to be there for you, Mo. I promise." I said.

After Dante's, we went for a walk. I looked at her.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" I asked. She stopped.

"Damnit!" She said. She covered her mouth right after she said that.

"It's ok. I've heard worse." I said, putting my arm around her.

"Well, I don't know, really. My dad will kill me." She said, putting her head in her hands.

"Yeah. My mom will me too. She want's me to be just like Tommy." I said, sighing.

"I'm gonna tell them today. Get it over with." She said, looking out to the little children playing in the park.

"I don't know when or how I'm going to tell my parents. Probably in a week. Do something really nice, like do all the chores in the house, then cook them dinner, then tell them." I said, thinking.

Mo's POV

**-Later-**

I walked into the living room, I saw my father reading the news paper on the couch.

"Baba?" I asked, he looked up.

"Hello, Mohini. What is it?" He asked, noticing my face.

I took a deep breath, then decided to tell him and mom at the same time. "Where's mama?" I asked.

"Right here, Monu." She walked in. "What is it, Mohini?" She asked.

I took the deepest breath I've ever tooken. "I'm pregnant, Mama, Baba." I cowered back.

"Get out." Baba said.

"What?" I asked.

"Get out. Pack your things and get out." He said, looking very angry.

"But-" I saw the look on his face, and went into my room. I started crying. I packed everything I would need, pad's, tampons, clothes, everything I would need. I walked out of the house, and looked back for the last time, I heard my mother start yelling at my father after I left.

"Shishir! Right now she need's us more then ever!" My mother yelled. **(A/N Shishir is the actor who plays Mo's dad.)**

"Sarala! She is a disgrace!" He yelled back. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I ran. And ran, and ran. Finally walking up to the Delgado household.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter! What'd ya think? I know Mo would never do it, but it's an idea. Should I continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people. I love how right after I update a story, I get 10 reviews right after. :D Thank you all. Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV<p>

I knocked on the door, and Charlie's older brother Tommy answered.

"Hey Mo! What are you doin here?" He asked. He was good looking, I'll admit that, but I prefer Charlie.

"Actually I was wanting to talk to Charlie. Is he here?" I asked.

"Yeah. His bedroom." He moved to let me in, I saw his parents in the kitchen.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Delgado." I said politly, his mother looked up.

"Hello Mo. How are you?" Pregnant, tired, hungry, mad, sad, confused, shocked, pregnant, cold, pregnant, hungry, tired, confused, did I mention pregant?

But I didn't say that, instead I said, "Good. How are you?" I asked, fake smiling.

"We're good, thank you." Mr. Delgado said.

"Your welcome." I walked down the hall, up the stairs, down another hall, then to a bedroom door that said 'Lemonade Roxs!' on it, and had the Lemonade Mouth logo on it. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Charlie yell, I opened the door.

"Hey, babe." I said, sitting on his bed by him.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked, pulling me to him.

"Horrible. Baba kicked me out." I started to cry. He rubbed my back.

"Shh, honey, it's ok." He said.

"Do you think I could stay here for tonight? I mean, I'm already pregnant, what's the worst we could do?" I said, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know... My parent's would have to think you left... that or we could lie and say your house is being fumigated and the place your parents are at didn't have enough room for you..." He looked at me.

"I like that idea." I said, snuggling into his arms.

"I do too, hon." He stood up, I frowned.

Charlie's POV

I went into the kitchen and saw my parent's.

"Hey mom, dad, can Mo stay here for a couple days..." I asked. Mom looked at dad.

"Charles, I'm not sure..." My mother said.

"Her house is being fumigated and the place her parents are staying at didn't have enough room for her.." I said, hoping I was a good liar.

"Oh, fine, son, she can stay." Dad said, I smiled.

"Thanks!" I went upstairs, running into Tommy.

"I know what's really up." He said. I gulped.

"Which is?" I asked, playing dumb.

"That Mo's pregnant." He said, I stopped breathing.

"Don't tell mom or dad!" I whisper yelled.

"I won't. Because you kept the secret for me. That I was flunking out of school."

"Thank you! I'll tell them soon, just, not now." I said, looking toward my bedroom. He moved so I could go to my room, when I got there, I saw one of the most beautiful sights ever. Mo asleep. I smiled and laid down next to her, and fell asleep.

**-The Next Day-**

Mo's POV

I woke up at 5:00 AM feeling like if I didn't throw up, I'd pass out so I got up and ran into Charlie's bathroom and threw up in his sink, I soon felt his hands pulling my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry you have to do this, Charlie." I said, leaning against him. He kissed my forehead.

"It's ok. All apart of making a baby. So, what are we going to do?" He asked, picking me up bridel style and taking me to his bed.

"I don't know. But what I do know is I'm not killing him/her." I said, putting my hand on my stomach. He placed his hand on top of mine.

"Alright, beautiful. It's your choice." He smiled.

"I'm not beautiful. I feel ugly." I said, leaning back.

"Well you are extremely beautiful." He kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that chapter. :) I decided to continue. Got a lot of good reviews, and I hope to get more soon. :) Well, see ya later. :P<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! :) Here's the next chapter of Oh No. :)**

Charlie's POV

I smiled at her, she smiled at me. I turned on the radio to just a random station, and Shania Twain Your Still The One. I took Mo's hand and we started slow dancing.

_Looks like we made it_  
><em>Look how far we've come my baby<em>  
><em>We mighta took the long way<em>  
><em>We knew we'd get there someday<em>

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
><em>But just look at us holding on<em>  
><em>We're still together still going strong<em>

_(You're still the one)_  
><em>You're still the one I run to<em>  
><em>The one that I belong to<em>  
><em>You're still the one I want for life<em>

_(You're still the one)_  
><em>You're still the one that I love<em>  
><em>The only one I dream of<em>  
><em>You're still the one I kiss good night<em>

_Ain't nothin' better_  
><em>We beat the odds together<em>  
><em>I'm glad we didn't listen<em>

_Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
><em>But just look at us holding on<em>  
><em>We're still together still going strong<em>

_(You're still the one)_  
><em>You're still the one I run to<em>  
><em>The one that I belong to<em>  
><em>You're still the one I want for life<em>

_(You're still the one)_  
><em>You're still the one that I love<em>  
><em>The only one I dream of<em>  
><em>You're still the one I kiss good night<em>  
><em>You're still the one<em>

_(You're still the one)_  
><em>You're still the one I run to<em>  
><em>The one that I belong to<em>  
><em>You're still the one I want for life<em>

_(You're still the one)_  
><em>You're still the one that I love<em>  
><em>The only one I dream of<em>  
><em>You're still the one I kiss good night<em>

_I'm so glad we made it_  
><em>Look how far we've come my baby<em>

By now Mo had laid her head on my shoulder, my mom called that breakfast was ready.

"Yes! I'm starving!" I said, taking my shirt off to change it.

"Says you. I'm pregnant, and haven't eaten since 5:30 yesterday!" Mo said.

"You win." I said, pulling her close, we went downstairs.

"Good morning, Mom." I said, giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, Charles. Mo." She smiled and put a plate of eggs infront of us.

Mo's POV

All of a sudden, I'm not so hungry. In fact, I feel like puking. But I don't want to be rude... Oh I hate myself sometimes. Oh I know!

"Mrs. Delgado, may I use your bathroom right quick?" I asked politly, while at the same time holding back vomit.

"Of course, dear. You know where the restroom is." She smiled. I got up and walked calmly to the bathroom, shut the door and locked it, ran like a ninja to the toliet and threw up. I've never been more happy to see a toliet in all my life.

I washed my mouth out after flushing the vomit away. I walked back into the kitchen, only Charlie and Tommy were at the table.

"Hey." Tommy said.

"Yeah yeah." I sat down and leaned against Charlie. "I threw up." I frowned.

"That sucks." Charlie kissed my forehead.

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Well I can't starve myself in the morning, and I can't eat eggs if they make me throw up." I said, pushing the plate away from me.

"Here, I have an idea." Charlie said, picking up my plate and scraping the eggs onto his plate. "There you 'ate' them." Charlie had airquotes around 'ate'.

"I can't do that every morning, but thank you." I kissed his cheek.

"Here, mom never fixes me eggs because I'm allergic **(A/N Can someone be allergic to eggs?)** so she fixes me oatmeal, and you can have it. I'm not hungry today." Tommy pushed the bowl infront of me.

"Thank you.. But you don't have too-"

"I want to. You need to eat, and I'm not hungry. Perfect combo." He winked and went upstairs. Charlie and I ate in silence, half awkward half something else.

"Soooooooo." Charlie said after he got back from putting the plates up.

"Soooo what?" I asked, getting up to put the bowl in the sink.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, motioning to my stomach. I sighed.

"I don't know, I'm going to call an OB and get an appointment." I said.

He handed me a phonebook. "It's the most recent, so it should be accurate." He smiled, I pulled out my cell phone and we went into the bathroom.

"Hello." I heard a woman say I looked at Charlie.

"Umm hi. I'd like an appointment with an OB." I said, hey I've never done this before!"

"Alright, ma'am. What's your name?"

"Mohini Banjaree." I said, I don't know if they take nicknames...

"Alright, Mohini, your appointment is today at 4:00. Is that alright?" She asked. I looked at Charlie and mouthed _'today 4:00'_. He nodded.

"Yeah I guess that's ok." I said.

"Alright, thank you."

"Yeah. Thanks." I hung up. "That was scary." I said.

"I could tell. You were talking more like someone had a gun to your head instead of a phone." He laughed. I hit him on the arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there was that chapter. The next will be later today, and about the appointment. Well, review. Later. Peace. Bye. Au revior. Adios.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. :/ Tired, bad mood, blah, but I will TRY not to hurt anybody. No peppy hi today, just hey.**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV<p>

We were in the waiting room, and I was mentally freaking out, and everytime the door opened, I would panic and think it was for me, finally Charlie handed me his IPod and I listened to some music until it was my appointment. I'm scared...

After a few minutes, a male doctor guy walked in.

"Hello Mohini. How are we feeling today?" He asked. "I am Dr. Underwood."

"Scared, upset, scared." I said. "And most people call me Mo." I said.

"Alright, Mo. You must be the daddy." He said, turning to Charlie.

"Yup." He said, shaking Dr. Underwood's hand.

"So, Mo, how far along do you think you are?" He asked.

"Maybe a month. I'm not sure." I said, looking at Charlie. It has been a month and 3 weeks since we 'did it'. So somewhat over a month...

"Alright." He wrote it down on a clipboard. "What is your plan? Do you have a place to stay?" He asked, I looked down.

"No. My baba kicked me out." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said. He changed to subject. "Will you stay in school? If not that is alright, but I would suggest staying in school, even though it will be harder." He said.

"Yeah I'm planning on staying in school." I said, looking at Charlie.

"You both look familiar..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"We do to everyone." Charlie said, taking my hand.

"I know! Your both from that band Lemonade Mouth!" He smiled. "My daughter is a big fan of your music. She's shy and dyslexic. Your music makes her feel like she belongs in this world." He smile got bigger.

"Well we're glad we could do that." I said, smiling myself. I always loved it when we hear those stories, of how we helped people get out of their shell or overcome difficult situations.

"If you don't mind, would you please sign um..." He looked around, we laughed a little, "this." He held up just a piece of paper.

"Sure. We don't mind." I signed the piece of paper, then handed it to Charlie who printed his name.

"Thanks. This will make her happy." He smiled. "Anyway, how old are you both?" He asked.

"We're both sixteen." I said.

"Alright **(A/N I'm not sure what happens at an OB appointment, so I'm just putting down what I think happens)** well, if you have any problems, just call and I am here most of the time." He said, handing me a piece of paper, a prenatal vitamin prescription.

"What are the statics? Like, what are the odds of a miscarrige or a stillborn?" I asked, putting my hand on my stomach.

"There is a 20% chance of a miscarrige, and a stillbirth happens in 1 in 160 pregnancies." He said. "So you will most likely carry to full term, but it is possible, cosidering your so young." He said, I didn't want to lose the baby. Sounds crazy? I don't care. I'm already in love.

Charlie's POV

I wasn't happy with the fact he's a GUY OBGYN. But he's a professional. But I'm still not happy about it. We had went to Olivia's house after the appointment because Wen, Olivia, and Stella forced us to tell them everything that happened. We pulled into Livy's driveway, and the three of them were at the car before we could get out.

"What happened?" Stella asked, grabbing Mo's arm and dragging her to the backyard.

"Well, we talked, um.. he gave me a presciption, we signed an autograph, he had a daughter who loves our music, and we left. Not much really." Mo said.

"When are you going to get the meds?" Wen asked, sitting on the grass.

"I don't know. I need money, that I don't have. And I don't have a place to stay..." She said, tears filling her eyes.

"Your parents kicked you out." Stella said.

"My dad did. My mom was all mad. My dad said I was a disgrace." She started crying.

"You can stay here." Olivia said.

"Livy, I can't ask that of you." Mo said.

"I don't care. Your my best friend, like my sister, and you need a place to stay, to care for your kid." She smiled. Mo threw her arms around Olivia.

"Thank you, Olive!" She said. Olivia hugged her back.

"Anytime, Mo." She smiled.

We talked somemore, then Mo started to hum. Olivia began to sing.

"Let the music groove you. Let the melody move you. Feel the beat and just let go, feel the rythem get into your soul. Let the music take you, anywhere you want to when we're stuck and can't get free, no matter what we'll still be singing, come on come on turn up the music, it's all we got we're gonna use it come on, come on, turn up the music." We all started laughing.

"What are we going to do?" Mo asked, everyone looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"The baby. How will we be able to go on tour, do concerts every night, and not have a little kid run out onto the stage?" She asked.

"She's right. But we'll make it work. Maybe we can have a babysitter come with us, someone you trust of course, and they can watch him/her." Olivia said.

"So, what do you guys want?" Wen asked.

"What do we want what?" I asked.

"Boy or girl?" The three of them said at the same time. We looked at eachother.

"I don't really know." "I'm not sure." Mo and I said at the same time.

"Well, I guess I would like a girl, but either way it would be fine." I said, shrugging.

"I don't really care as long as the baby's healthy." Mo said.

"Lemonade!" I heard Olivia's Gram call. We all got up.

"Hey Gram?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mrs. White asked.

"Can Mo stay here? You know I told you about her being pregnant, and her dad kicked her out. So can she?" She begged.

"Of course. I wouldn't want her to be on the streets with a baby on the way." She smiled at Mo, Mo smiled back.

"Thank you, Mrs. White." Mo smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Olivia's gram is letting Mo live with them. But she will have her own place soon. I already have an idea for what they will have *smiles* I love my brain. But I'm still in a bad mood, so be happy she isn't miscarrying. But that would ruin the whole story because it's supposed to be about how Mo deals with being a teen mother. Well, see ya. :**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. I feel a little better because of Alan Jackson and George Strait. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

Mo's POV

I frowned. I didn't want to go to school. But I had to. I went to the nurses offices.

"Nurse Franklin?" I said. She looked up.

"Hello, dear. What is it?" She asked, concerned. She was really nice.

"Um..." I shut the door. "I'm pregnant. I have a note from my OB that excues me from PE. And I need to change my address. I no longer live with my parents." I said, looking down.

"Oh, dear." She stood up. "Um, well, for the address change, I would suggest going to the counsilers, and I will take the note to your gym coach, and I will e-mail your teachers, that if you ever need to, you can come here to rest." She said. "You get to class, oh sweetie?" She said, I looked at her. "Do you have any vitamins?" She asked.

"Yes. Here's some of them. I have some more at home." I handed her the bottle that had my name on them.

"Alright, dear. Now go to class." I left, I saw Scott and Ray outside the office, Ray looking like he would puke. I have the same feeling. Cafeteria had eggs this morning.

"What's up with you?" I said bitterly.

"Stomach Flu." Scott said, helping Ray.

I took about five steps back, I did NOT want to get sick. Not being pregnant. "Stay away from me." I said, half running to my locker. Unknown to me, they had heard every word that left my mouth from the minute I stepped foot in the nurses office.

**-At Lunch-**

I sat down, and looked at my lunch. It was a cheeseburger, salad, fruit salad, some chips, and a can of Mel's Lemonade. I think the baby will love Mel's lemonade just like I do. "ATTENITION!" I heard a male voice yell. I looked up and saw Scott on a table.

"Oh boy."

"What is it now, Pickett!" Stella yelled.

"Shut up. Anyway. Someone in this very room, is PREGNANT!" He shouted, everyone started talking, looking at the table of prostitutes in the corner. Oh no.

"Nope. Not the prostitutes." He smirked.

"Who is it?" Yelled a girl.

"You all know her. You would NOT expect this." He smiled. I sunk down in my chair.

"WHO IS IT?" Yelled a boy.

He smiled. "Mohini Banjaree." All heads turned to me.

Stella stood up. "No she's not!" We all looked at her, she whispered, "work with me, here."

"No. I have a recording of Mo telling the school nurse." I got up and 'calmly' walked out. But I was screaming on the inside. I went to the elevator that went to the 'underground'. After it got there, I ran as fast as I could to the detention room. I sat down and began sobbing.

Charlie's POV

"Pickett!" Stella yelled.

"What!" He yelled back.

"That's mean." Olivia yelled.

"So what?" He said, jumping down and going up to her.

"So you shouldn't do that. You probably really hurt her. Again." Olivia said. He shoved her **(A/N Scott, no acting like your in kindergarden, boy, your in high school)**.

"Woah woah, what's going on here?" Princible Brinigan said as he rode up on his scooter.

"Nothin." Scott said, glaring at us.

After that, we left and saw the fluffy haired guy. I don't know his name... We never really talked. "Hey, have you seen Mo?" I asked.

"Yeah. Basement. She was crying." We ran to the elevator, went to the basement, and ran to the detention room. Mo was sitting at a desk crying.

"Hey Mo-Mo. How ya feeling?" Stella asked, rubbing Mo's back.

"I-I-I don't k-know." She started crying again and put her head against Stella.

"Shh, honey, Scott's going to die a slow and very painful death in which no-one will be able to find his body and if they do, they will not be able to know it was me because I know how to make it look like suicide and also how to make it look like an accident because I watch murder shows." Stella said, stroking her hair.

Mo's POV

I laughed a little bit, Stella alway's made me feel better. Her personality just makes me happier. I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, I cluched my stomach and only one thought was in my head.

_My baby._

They abviously noticed.

"Let's get her to the nurse." Wen and Charlie helped me up, they took me to the nurse, who drove me to the hospital. I'm scared!

**-Few hours later-**

I was in a hospital bed, my friends at my bedside, and I was worried about my baby. Is it ok?

A doctor walked in. "Good news, Miss. Banjaree, the baby is just fine. You were under some stress, which isn't good for you or the baby."

"Will it be ok?" I asked.

"Yes. But I would take it easy, try to avoid stress as much as possible." He smiled.

I smiled back, my baby's ok. I put my hand on my stomach.

"Avoid stress? You must be joking." Wen said, "she is the bassist in the most popular band in America, in high school, her parent's practicily disowned her, yeah, her, stress, nah." He rolled his eyes.

"I understand that, I get a lot teen mother's, of course none of them in a band, but still. I understand she will be under stress, but I'm just saying to keep it at a minimum." He walked out, I chucked a pen at Wen.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm. "You should be on the baseball team."

"Shut up!" I said/yelled. He backed off. I sighed. "Sorry, hormones." I sighed. I wish I could go home.

"Nurse Franklin said you could stay home for a few day's. And the doctors said you can go home today." Stella said.

"Ok. Get me out of here before I stress out!" I said, everyone laughed.

"Alright. More than a band." Olivia said, walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mo had a scare! But she and the baby are ok. I wanted SOMETHING to add just a pinch of drama. That makes a good story! :) I'm in a much better mood. And remember, BOTH MOTHER AND BABY ARE OK! I love Wen. *does sucky impersonation of Wen* "You should be on the baseball team." And who hates Scott right now? Note: I do like Scott, I do, but if this story had him nice, then it wouldn't be too much fun, now would it? And who LOVES how Mo already loves her child more than anything? I do. Well, review. 3 reviewstory alerts for the next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps. I feel a lot better today then I did yesterday. :) I think that I was in a bad mood because, 1) It was monday, 2) gym sucks, 3) I hate math. :( I'm sore. I hate PE more than math now. :/ Well, here's the chapter. Next one will be out after I update Years After. :)**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV<p>

I was at 'home'. I sighed. I couldn't let Olivia's Gram take care of two teenagers, one of them being PREGNANT, then a newborn. I was going to have to get a job. Shouldn't be **TOO** hard. I mean, who wouldn't want to hire a bassist for Lemonade Mouth? Great promo for their business, plus I'm really smart. Good at most everything. So yeah, plus, I'm a people person! But, who would hire a teenager who's pregnant?

I got up and went downstairs and picked up the newspaper.

"Hello, dear, how are you feeling?" I heard Mrs. White say. I looked up.

"I'm fine, Mrs. White. Thank you." I smiled. "Oh, sorry, were you going to read this..." I said, holding up the newspaper.

"Oh no, dear. I don't read newspapers. Too hard on the eyes." She smiled, "and dear, you can call me Gram." Her smiled widened.

"Alright... Gram." I said, I would have to get used to that..

"So, what are you doing?" She asked, sitting down across from me.

"Reading the help wanted adds..." I said, blushing.

"Dear, you should relax." She said.

"I know, and I will, it's just, I think I should take care of myself once I can. So I'm going-" I was cut off by a doorbell, I got up and answered it, it was... mama.

"Mama? What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked. I thought she would have disowned me aswell...

"Here, Monu, take this." She handed me a large envolope. "It is money I have saved. Take it."

"But Mama this is your money." I said, protesting.

"I saved it for you, Monu. If you ever needed anything else. I have more money at home, all saved for you." She hugged me. "I love you, Monu." She said, I hugged her back.

"I love you too, Mama." She left, I opened the envolope, and counted the money. This had over $600! "Oh my... Olivia!" I yelled, I put my hand on my stomach, Olivia came into the room.

"What is it, Mo?" She asked. I held up the money, her eyes widened, "where did you get that?" She asked, bewildered.

"My mom gave it to me." I said, smiling.

"Well, you can buy your own house now." Olivia said, looking a little upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'll miss you." She said, hugging me.

"Liv, it's not like I'll be out of state or something, It's just I won't be living here anymore." I said.

"I know. But still. Oh so, have you decided on if you want a boy or girl yet?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No. As long as he/she's healthy, I'm happy." I smiled, rubbing my stomach where my baby is.

"Yeah. I would too." She said, "So, whens your next appointment?" She asked.

"Next month. I can't wait. They will do an ultrasound, so I get to see my baby." I grinned. I couldn't wait. In fact, I wanted the appointment to be sooner.

"That's cool. Mind if I come? I don't have to if you don't want me too, though." She said, I smiled.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind having my best friend come." She smiled and we hugged, we went up to her bedroom and she put on Avatar. About halfway through the movie, I fell asleep.

**-The Next Day-**

I woke up on the floor, with the worst headache on earth. Gosh this is _**WORSE**_ than PMS. Baby, can't I go one day and not throw up or have a headache? I looked at Olivia, fast asleep on the bed. I got up and went to my 'room'. My phone started vibrating.

**To: Mo**  
><strong>From: Stella<strong>

**hey pretty gurl. how u feelin?**

**To: Stella**  
><strong>From: Mo<strong>

**blah :P**

**To: Mo**  
><strong>From: Stella<strong>

**wat up?**

**To: Stella**  
><strong>From: Mo<strong>

**headache and im going 2 throw up**

Right after I sent that, I got up and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom to throw up, I ran to the sink and puked there. I washed the sink out and brushed my teeth, then went into my bedroom. My phone was vibrating. Ugh, not helping my headache.

**To: Mo**  
><strong>From: Stella<strong>

**tat suxs. hey, come 2 my place n 10. want 2 tlk bout baby :)**

**To: Stella**  
><strong>From: Mo<strong>

**kk. b there. c u.**

I went to get Olivia. I shook her awake. "Huh who what when where why!" She yelled as she fell onto the floor. I started laughing.

"Good one. Um, who; Mohini "Mo" Banjaree, what; get up, when; 10 AM, where; your bedroom, why; Stella wants us to go to her place in 10." I said, answering her questions. She glared at me.

"Your lucky your pregnant." She said, getting up, taking her shirt off, chucking it at me, and putting a clean shirt on. I stuck my tounge out. She did the same.

"Let's go." I laughed. We took the short walk to Stella's, being greated by Wen and Charlie.

"Hey babe." Charlie said, kissing me. We went to her bedroom.

"Sooooooooooooooooo." Stella said, nudging me.

"Sooooooooooooooooo what?" Charlie asked, his hands on my stomach.

"Any plans? Like you know? Birth, that kind of stuff?" She asked.

"Stella, we have nine months..." I said, not really wanting to talk about labor pains. I saw the back-up plan. Labor does not look like to much fun.

"I know, but I heard it's better to figure it out sooner." She said.

"Google." Charlie said.

"Maybe." She muttered, looking around and tugging on her 'Question Athourity' shirt. I looked at Charlie.

"Your the one who will have to do it, so you can choose what your comfortable with." He said. I thought for a second. Well, I did NOT want some guy sticking a needle in my back, it looks painful.

"Well, I don't really know. I don't want an epidural. It looks painful." I said.

"So natural?" **(A/N I watch a lot of pregnancy shows, so I know A LOT about pregnancy's. I know more than I should, to be honest)** Stella said.

"I guess." I shrugged, I've never done this before...

* * *

><p><strong>D-O-N-E! That spells DONE! Next chapter tomorrow. After a chapter of Year's After. :) I think you Year's After fan's would like that. :) Thank you all for supporting me, I've been told I wasn't a good writer, but I guess that's because I was TOLD what to write, this is a free write. :D Thank you all so much. You are all Amazing. :) Good night, my fellow fanfictors. :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people. I'm bored so you get another chapter. I just updated my story Years After, so yeah. Here you go.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Two day's later-<strong>

_**AT SCHOOL**_

Mo's POV

I walked into the school, and everyone turned to stare at me. Usually, this didn't bother me, but that's on stage. This is at school.

"Look, it's the (insert bad word here)." One boy yelled. I wasn't going to let this harm my baby. Not now, not ever. I just went to my locker.

"Hey, sl*t." Jules said.

"Look who's talking." I said. She gave me a snotty look then walked off. Olivia ran up to me and grabbed my things, she grabbed my arm then dragged me to her locker. "What the heck, Olivia!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but I saw the way they treated you, and I don't like it. You take my locker. Here's the combo." She handed me a piece of paper.

"I can't shove you out of your locker, Liv." I said.

"Yes you can. Your locker is closer to my classes, my locker is closer to your classes. It's a win win." She opened the locker, "what's the combo for yours?" She asked, I sighed and wrote it down. "Thanks." She ran off.

I put my things in 'my' locker. Gosh, this is going to be a heck of a school year. I put my hand on my stomach. "This is going to be harder than I thought, baby." I said to my unborn child. From some reaserch I did, it's good to talk to your baby. It gets the baby familiarized with your voice. I got my AP Math book then went to that class, when I entered the classroom, everyone stared. I went to the back of the room and did the assignment from yestday, today was Wensday, they never gave assignments on Wensdays, they were for make-up work. The teacher walked up to me.

"Ms. Banaree, may I speak with you in the hall?" Mr. Rhodes asked. What did I do?

"Sure, Mr. Rhodes." I said. I got up and went into the hall with him, he shut the door. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well, Mo. You can tell me if you need to go rest at anytime, but please make it for after the lesson." He said. I nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Rhodes." I said. We went back into the classroom.

**-At Lunch-**

I sat down and just picked at my food, then I started to hum 'She's So Gone'. If the baby was a girl, then she can be whoever she wants to be. I will not choose her path. She can be herself. But there is a possiblity for a boy, and he can be himself if it is a boy. I sighed.

"Hey, Mo-Mo. How's our favorite bassist doing?" Stella asked as she sat down with her salad.

I sighed again, "not the best. I was up half the night puking my brains out, and today I am being called bad names that I will not repeat." I said.

"Well, who called you them?" She asked, putting some ranch on her salad.

"One was a kid I don't know the name of, and the other was Jules. But I said 'look who's talking'." We laughed.

"Good one, Mo." She smiled.

**-Later-**

I was in my room, looking through the newspapers for apartments or small houses. I didn't want anything big. I found the perfect place for rent. Just enough! It had three bedrooms, so I could have a bedroom for me, one for the baby, and a guest bedroom. It had two baths, one in the master bedroom, and one by the laundry room. I picked up the phone and called the number.

"Hello?" Asked a woman.

"Hi, um, I was wondering if I could look at the house in the newspaper?" I asked. This felt so weird.

"Sure! How's tomorrow noon?" She asked.

"Um, I can't. I have school. How about around five?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds perfect. What's your name?" She asked. I wasn't sure about this, so I just gave my nickname. That isn't on any papers or anything. Everythings under Banjaree, Mohini Anima. Nothing under Mo.

"Mo." I said.

"Alright, Mo. See you at five!" She said cheerfully then hung up. I hung up. I rubbed my stomach.

"Well, looks like I found a house just perfect for the two of us." I said, I felt something that wasn't there before... a bump. I smiled. He/She is growing! I lifted my shirt to reviel a very small bump. I had to strain to see the bump, but it was there. I got up and went into Olivia's room, she was reading, she looked up.

"Hey pretty girl." She said, closing her book. "What's up?"

"My baby's growing!" I said.

"Really?" She asked, getting up.

"Yeah! I have a small bump." I smiled.

"Oh my gosh! I bet your happy." She said, hugging me.

"Yes I am! Eek!" I lifted up my shirt to reviel the little bump.

"Oh my gosh! You know, some pregnant people take pictures of their stomach and post them on facebook." She said.

"Yeah, but it's almost invisable, so I'm going to wait until you can actually see the bump to do that." I smiled, I went back into my room and went to facebook, no one was on but I decided to change my status.

Mo Banjaree- Look, I don't care if you all think I'm stupid or something for getting pregnant, but I love this baby more than anything. So call me whatever you want, I don't care.

I meant what I posted. They can call me whatever they want, but as long as I have my friends, I'm happy. I know I now do not have my family, but they are my family. Oh look, a comment.

Charlie Delgado- u tell em, babe. :)

Wen Gifford- yeah. :D were here for u always, mo.

Stella Awesomness Yamada- yeah. :) wat wenny the pooh said.

Wen Gifford- STELLA! I H8 U!

Stella Awesomness Yamada- no u dont. u luv me.

This was getting funny. I always loved the things the band would post on facebook. So funny.

Wen Gifford- u wish

Mo Banjaree- Enough, both of you. Geez you are worse than five year olds.

Stella Awesomness Yamada- :P

I laughed and got off, I began googling fact's for teenage pregnancy. Nothing gave me any facts that I didn't know, so I just shut off my laptop and took a nap.

**-The next day-**

After school, I went to the address that was on the newspaper. I saw a lady standing outside the house. It looked amazing! The house that is.

"Are you Mo?" She asked.

"That's me." I said. "The house looks amazing." I said.

"Thank you. But aren't you too young to be living on your own, sweetie?" She asked.

Yeah, but my dad disowned me." I said. I didn't want to ruin my chances. I knew how people thought of teenage mothers.

"Why, dear?" She asked, entering the house with me.

I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant. And now you don't want me to buy the house-" I started to walk away.

"Oh, dear, that's fine. In fact, my oldest daughter's around your age and pregnant."

"Really?" I asked, there was another girl at our school that was pregnant, but I didn't know her name.

"Yeah. You might know her." She said. "Hey, if you would like, I can lower the price." She said.

"That's nice of you, but you don't have too." I said, not wanting to be a burden.

"Oh it's perfectly fine." She smiled, and at the end of the day, I owned the house, but I was going to have to pack and stuff.

**-A month later-** **(A/N Sorry for skipping, but I didn't want to do EVER SINGLE day of Mo's pregnancy, that would take forever, so I will skip some)**

Today was my appointment. YAY! Finally!

Wen, Olivia, Stella, and Charlie were all with me, but Stella and Wen were staying in the waiting room, Stella reading a magazine, Wen was jamming out to _Flo Rida- Low_.

"Mo Banjaree." The nurse said, Olivia, Charlie and I got up and we went into the room.

After a few minutes, Dr. Underwood walked in.

"Hello, Mo. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, thank you. This is my friend Olivia." I said, she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Olivia." He said. He then clapped his hands, "so, are we ready for the ultrasound?"

* * *

><p><strong>There's this chapter! :) So, Mo got a house. :) The lady seems nice. Next chapter is basicly of the ultrasound and after that. Yada yada yada I'll shut up and let you all review. :) 3 reviews for the next chapter. See ya! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people. :) Soooooooooooooooooooooo I'm glad you all like this story, I like where this is going. :) Well, here you go.**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV<p>

I looked at the screen, at the little baby inside me. I smiled. My baby.

"Well, it looks like everything is going really well, Mo. You look about a couple months, so I would say **(A/N The day they have the appointment, is today. So it is September 15, 2011 in the story. Just so you know)** around April 24 is when you should have the baby." He said, well we have the due date down. Yay! "Alright. Well, were done for today. Your next appointment October 15." He said, putting the ultrasound equipment up.

"Alright. Thanks Dr. Underwood." I said, getting up.

"Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"Yeah, how can you determine the due date?" Charlie asked, putting his arm around me.

"We just take the date of the last menstrual period." Dr. Underwood said. We got up and left, we went into the waiting room, I handed Charlie some money to pay for the appointment.

"Can you pay, please?" He laughed.

"Sure, baby. You owe me, though." He kissed me, I kissed him back.

"Fair enough." I kissed him and went over to Wen and Stella, who were arguing over something.

"You eat enough animals as it is! Try a salad!" Stella said.

"No! Cheeseburger's are yummier. Salads are gross." Wen said.

"No there not! They save animals!"

"It's yucky! Meat's tasty, I can't live without meat!" He said. Man their making me hungrier than I already am!

"GUYS! Your making me hungry." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Aren't you always hungry, Mo? Just like T-Rex here. And your boyfriend?" Stella said, I stuck my tounge out at her.

"Yes but because I need to feed my baby. That's an actual reason, unlike having a black hole stomach like Charlie and Wen." I said.

Charlie's POV

I walked up to them, they were talking about food. Speaking of which, I'm hungry.

"Hey, we goin out? Good because I'm STARVED!" I said, putting my arm around Mo. She rolled her eyes.

"Eating for two here." She said, pointing to her stomach, which was still fairly small, but you could see it a lot better than last month. She was about 8 weeks along. I think... I zone out when the doctor and her are talking about that.

"Touche." I said. I kissed her forehead and we left, we all decided on Golden Corral **(A/N Yum!)**. We got the buffet and after we all got our food, we started talking.

"So, what are we going to do when we go on tour next year?" Olivia asked, putting some steak in her mouth. Mo and I looked at eachother.

"I don't know. I'll miss him or her too much if we leave him or her here, and I don't know who will watch him or he,r if we take him or her with us, when we're on stage." Mo said, looking at her stomach.

"Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out when we get there." Stella said, "so, can you help me with my algebra homework, Mo?" Mo rolled her eyes.

**-Later-**

_**AT MO'S HOUSE**_

Mo's POV

I was on the couch, I had a job, yay! Turn's out the past owner's, Destani and Brad Flecher, owned a music store, and they let me work there. They were really nice, just because I'm pregnant, they pay me about $30 an hour. And I work 4 hours, because I'm still in school and everything, but after the baby's here, I'll work longer hours. **(A/N I would have had her work longer hours, but she is still in school, and she has homework that she would have to do, so she doesn't get A LOT of hours, yet)**

I sighed. I'm bored. Everyone was busy and I had nothing to do. I got up and picked up my bass and began playing just some chords when a string broke.

"Darnit!" I said. Gosh, why is it that everything hates me today? I went and turned on the TV, I began channel surfing. The only enteresting show on was _River Monsters: Unhooked_, so I put that on.

**-The Next Day-**

**_AT CHARLIE'S HOUSE_**

Charlie's POV

Today's the day. Going to tell them. Gonna tell them. I know what your thinking, _'didn't you say you were going to tell them a week after Mo told you she was pregnant?'_ Yes, I did, but everytime I would even try to tell them, I got scared.

I went downstairs, "here, mom, let me cook dinner today." I said, standing beside my mother.

"Thank you, Charlie. How sweet of you." She kissed my cheek and started to walk out, "Charlie, you've been doing everything for about a month, is something up?" She asked.

"I'll tell you at dinner, mom." I said, kicking myself in the butt.

"Alright. Love you." She walked out.

**-At Dinner-**

"So, Charlie, what did you want to tell us?" Dad asked, eating some of the spaghetti I cooked.

"Well..." I said, thinking of how I'd tell them.

"Well what?" Tommy asked, mocking me. I glared and took a deep breath.

"Mo's pregnant with my baby." I said quickly. Mom started choking on her water. Dad put his fork down and helped mom.

"Charlie, please tell me your joking." He said. I shook my head.

"No, dad, I'm not. She told me last month, earlier during the day when she spent the night." I said. Mom got up and left the room, dad followed. I slammed my head on the table. Tommy clapped me on the back.

"Good goin, bro." He said, "but don't worry, they'll get over it." He said.

"They hate me." I said.

"No they don't, Charlie. Their just in shock. They love you." He said.

I sighed. "Do you think they'll kick me out?" I asked.

"I don't know. I can talk to them if you like." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Tommy." I said, he patted my back and mussed up my hair.

"Anytime, kid." He got up and walked out. I washed the dishes and went upstairs, I picked up my phone and texted Mo.

**To: Mo**  
><strong>From: Charlie<strong>

**hey. i told my rents bout the baby.**

I sent the message and soon after I heard our song _'She's So Gone'_, and I knew right away it was Mo's text. I picked up my phone.

**To: Charlie**  
><strong>From: Mo<strong>

**u just told them? oh well, at least u told them. howd they react?**

**To: Mo**  
><strong>From: Charlie<strong>

**yea. mom started chokin on her water. then she left, she didnt say nething. dad followed her.**

**To: Charlie**  
><strong>From: Mo<strong>

**oh. hey, g2g. hw. :/ then nap :D**

**To: Mo**  
><strong>From: Charlie<strong>

**lol, have fun ;D**

I decided it was time for bed. Hopefully I could stay home.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go. Gonna TRY to finish the next chapter of Concrete Angel. It probably won't be a long long LONG chapter, but it'll be a chapter. :D Review review review! :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people. :) How are all of you? I will work on Year's After and this story the most, but if you request another story to be updated, I will try to update it, but these are my main priorities. :) GET TO READING! NOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

Mo's POV

Ugh. I feel awful. I got up and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom and threw up. Gosh I hate morning sickness. Pain in the butt. Lucky for me it's saturday so I don't have to go to school. Yay.

I went into the living room and sat down on the couch and put my hands on my stomach. "Baby, your making this hard." I sighed. I heard the song 'More Than A Band' start playing and I got up and grabbed my phone.

**To: Mo, Olivia, Wen, Charlie**  
><strong>From: Stella<strong>

**band meeting. my house. 5 mins. dont b l8!**

I sighed. I looked at my stomach. "Looks like your going to your first band meeting, baby." I said. I grabbed my bass, car keys, a couple pop tarts, chocolate of course, a jar of pickles, I can't help my cravings, and went to my car and drove to Stella's house. There was a sign on the door that said _'Come on in!'_ in Stella's sloppy handwritting. I went into her bedroom to find the rest of the band sitting randomly throughout her room, I sat my bass down and sat on the bed, that had the sign _'Reserved for Mohini Banjaree'_ on it. I laughed.

"Seriously Stella?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't was to have to help you off the floor." She said. Gosh your so freakin lazy!

"When I get to be about 6 months you will have to get me off the bed!" I said. She frowned, then smiled.

"That's why we have the guys here." She laughed, along with the rest of us.

"So, what's so important that we had to drop everything to get here?" Wen asked.

"Well, I'm going to vacation. To Italy. My parents asked if you guys would want to come. Mo, you can basicly decide for yourself, I know that, and my parents will pay for EVERYTHING." **(A/N In my story, Stella's family's rich. Like, really rich)** She said.

"Well, I'm not sure... how long is this trip?" I asked.

"About 2 weeks. We will be exempt from school. So our grades won't change." She said. I sighed.

"Alright. I'll go." She hugged me.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you-"

"Stell, I can't breathe and your squishing my baby." I said, she pulled away.

"Sorry." She smiled. "But thanks."

"I don't know... my parents probably won't let me go anywhere after I told them about Mo being pregnant..." Charlie said, coming to sit next to me. I leaned into him.

"Me too. Well, with the I don't know. Not the telling my parents that I'm pregnant, because I'm not." Olivia said.

"I might be able to go. I'm not sure though." Wen said.

"Ok. So so far only Mo is coming." Stella said.

"So, when is it?" Olivia asked.

"A couple weeks." Stella said.

**-Later-**

**_AT CHARLIE'S HOUSE_**

Charlie's POV

"Mom... dad... you ok?" I asked quietly. My mom sighed.

"Yeah. Still shocked though." My mom said.

"How long am I grounded? Or are you kicking me out?" I asked.

"Grounded, a couple weeks, kicking you out? Not at all." Dad said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. And we will help you. But you are the childs father, aren't you?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Then you will provide most of the childs care. But we will help." Mom said, smiling. I hugged them.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Your welcome, Charles." Mom said, hugging me back.

"I love you guys." I said. "Oh hey, can I go to Italy with Stella's family? It's for two weeks. And it's in two weeks. Can I go?" Mom and dad looked at eachother.

"Sure, sweetie." Mom said, I smiled.

"Thanks." I went to my room and texted Stella.

**To: Stella**  
><strong>From: Charlie<strong>

**rents said i cud go :)**

**To: Charlie**  
><strong>From: Stella<strong>

**g8! 3 down, 2 2 go :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Stella's going on vacation to Italy! I'm not going to have anyone speak italian, because I don't know any italian besides hi and I love you. The words are slipping me right now, but I know them. Mo's going and so is Charlie. Wen and Olivia's answer will be in the next chapter :) Review review review for more chapters chapters chapters. Well, bye bye bye :)))<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi people. :) Sooooo how are you guys? Well here's the story.**

* * *

><p>Mo's POV<p>

**-The next day-**

**_AT STELLA'S HOUSE_**

"Wendell, Olivia, can you go?" Stella asked, clip board in hand.

"Grams said I could go." Olivia said.

"Dad said it was fine with him." Wen said, "oh and don't ever call me Wendell." He glared at Stella.

"Fine. Oh, Mo, I have a name suggestion if the little bundle of drool is a female." She said. Now I'm scared.

"Which is..." I said hestaint.

"Stella. Great name, huh?" She said.

"Not happening." I said, she frowned.

"But it's an amazing name." She said.

"I don't want my daughter, if it is a girl, to be a rebel if I name her after you." I said, laughing as Stella fake cried.

"Your mean. Your no longer my friend." Stella joked.

"Same to you." I said, we smiled and she playfully shoved me.

"Tomorrow's monday." Charlie said.

"Don't remind me." I said, taking a bite of pickle.

"Why do you eat pickles so much, Mo?" Stella asked.

"You should know, Miss I-Had-A-Friend-Who-Was-Pregnant-At-Age-14. Cravings." I said. She stuck her tounge out at me.

**-The Next Day-**

**_AT SCHOOL_**

It was the last period of the day. 8th hour. Yay. I went to the nurse during gym because I started to feel nauseous. Nurse Franklin helped me lay down.

"How are you feeling, dear?" She asked as she handed me a cup of water.

"Like I'm going to throw up." I said, laying my head back against the wall. I took a drink of water. Such cool water.

"That's normal, dear." She said.

"Oh, Nurse Franklin, I'm going to Italy with Stella's family in couple weeks. I thought you should know." I said.

"I know, dear. You should also tell your OB." She said. I nodded.

"I'm going to call and tell them that I will have to make the date for my appointment a little bit later. Maybe a week or so." I told her, she nodded.

"Alright. Do you want to call them now?" She motioned to the phone. I shook my head.

"No thanks. I can at home."

**-Two weeks later-**

Charlie's POV

We had just touched down in Italy. Sweetness. Now I can try true Italian pizza! And spaghetti. Yum. Now I'm hungry!

"So where to first?" Mo asked, looking in her guide book.

"I don't know. Hey, mom, where are we going first?" Stella asked her mom.

"Um, why don't you children go check out the palace? Your father and I will be at the hotel. Call when you want us to pick you up." Her mother said. **(A/N They are in Volterra, Tuscany in Italy. It's a real town, and that's a twilight refernce! I thought Stephenie Meyer made that up!)**

"Alright, Mom. Come on Timmy, Johnny. Let's go." We left and got in a cab, which took us to the palace, lots of people were there, all in red.

"What's going on here?" Wen asked.

"It's Saint Marcus Day. They say that Father Marcus drove all vampires from the city today. So they throw a fesival every year for that." Mo said, reading her guide book. **(A/N I found that out by Twilight New Moon. See, you CAN learn something from those books! And I just googled it, and it's not called Saint Marcus day, but oh well, I'm calling it that!)**

"Oh." Wen said.

"It's said that ever since then, vampires have never bothered Volterra since that day." Mo said.

"Now I feel better." Olivia laughed.

"Wen your so stupid." She said. Gosh won't they get together already!

We all got out and we were walking around, looking, they were giving tours through the palace, Stella wanted to do the tour. "Come on! It'll be fun!" She said. **(A/N For all you people who actually HAVE read Twilight, don't worry, this is a real tour, not one that will get them killed)**

"Oh alright. I'll do it." We all agreed.

**-Later-**

We were all in our hotel rooms, Mo, Olivia, and Stella shared one, Wen and I shared one, Stella's brothers and parents shared one.

**_WITH OLIVIA MO AND STELLA_**

Mo's POV

I was taking a shower when I felt something fall on me. I looked down and saw a spider. I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped out of the shower faster than a cheetah, I saw Stella and Olivia standing there laughing at me.

"What the freak!" I yelled.

"Gott'cha!" They yelled.

"You dropped a damn spider on me knowing I was terrified of spiders!" I yelled.

"Mohini Anima Banjaree! Langauge!" Olivia said, I glared at her, she backed off.

"It's fake." Stella picked it up by one of it's legs.

"Don't care!" I yelled. They left and I locked the door and finished my shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I love that. Do I have to say 'I don't own Volterra'? Because who would own a freakin town! Because I don't! I live in one, but I don't own one. That would be cool, but I don't. Well, I will put some Wenivia in, but it's mainly Marlie. Well, next chapter they go home. I don't know hardly anything about things to do in Italy, the only reason I know about that festival is because of Twilight. Heck, the only reason I know of Volterra is because of Twilight! Well, review. Bye. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people :) How are all of you? I'm good. Tired, but good. Well, don't know what to say right now, so here's the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>-A week later-<strong>

Charlie's POV

We were eating at some restrant which the name I can't pronounce, let alone spell. We had ordered pizza. Yummy.

"Una pizza ai peperoni, una pizza vegetariana, con 3 coke, una, l'acqua del tè, e Dr. Pepper" The waiter said, putting down our pizza and drinks. **(A/N That mean's One pepperoni pizza, one veggie pizza, with 3 cokes, a tea, water, and Dr. Pepper)**

We all began eating when a lizard fell into Stella's hair, and what's funny is the fact Stella's afraid of lizards. We all started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Stella asked, taking a bite of pizza.

"Lizard in your hair." I said, Stella started screaming and wacking her head. We burst out laughing.

"Get it off of me!" She screamed.

"Stell! Your gonna kill it!" Mo said.

"Do you think I freakin care?" She yelled, by now, people were staring at us, which we were fine with. I pulled out my phone and began video taping. So fan page and facebook material. This went on for five more minutes, when finally the lizard fell out of her hair and ran off. We began clapping and laughing.

"Good show." I said. Stella gave me the death glare.

"Your so lucky your going to be a daddy, or else I would kill you right now." Stella said.

"You freakin suck. What's so scary about a lizard?" I asked, picking up the lizard, which was hiding by my Dr. Pepper.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww. And everything." Stella said.

"So, you can handle spiders and snakes, but not a cute little lizard?" Mo said.

"That **THING** is **_NOT_** cute!" We laughed.

**-A week later-**

Mo's POV

We had just gotten back from our trip to Italy. It was so much fun! But I was glad to be back home.

School was almost out and finals are coming up in a week. AHHH! Gotta study!

I was studying for my Algebra finals, when I heard something hit my window with a _'tap'_. I looked over and saw Charlie throwing pebbles. God, Charlie, you are so cliche. I went and opened the window, just as another pebble was thrown. It hit me in the eye. Ouch.

"Charlie!" I yelled, covering my eye. God this hurts!

"Sorry!" He said, he walked up to the window, "here, let me check." I was starting to cry, hey! Don't call me a wuss! Usually I wouldn't cry, but my hormones are all outta whack! I removed my hand to reveil the small rock that had hit my eye.

"I can." I said, "Oh, and come in through the door." I went into the bathroom, after 3 minutes of trying, I sucessfully got the stupid pebble out of my eye. Yay. I turned and saw Charlie, I screamed. "God Charlie! You scared me." I said.

"Sorry. Thought you heard me coming." He wrapped his arms around me, "sorry about the pebble in your eye." He kissed me.

"It's ok." I laid my head against his chest. "I love you." I said. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too. And our baby." He kissed the top of my head again. "Wanna go watch a movie? You can pick what we watch, just not a chick flick please." He said, I smiled.

"Sure. How about.. hmm, Indiana Jones: The Last Crusaide?" I asked. **(A/N I did not spell that right, but oh well)**

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled.

**-A month later-**

We were now on summer vacation, thank god! But I got used to the other kids being mean to me, and I didn't care. I was at the begining of my third month, and I still wasn't very big, at first, when I noticed my stomach wasn't growing very much, I got worried that something was wrong with the baby, but my doctor says it's normal with first time mothers. I am getting close to the second trimester. Yay! I was currently at my appointment. Dr. Underwood walked in.

"Hello, Mo, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." I smiled.

Charlie's POV

I didn't like him, but he's making sure the baby and Mo are ok, so I'll live.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" He asked, going to wash his hands, Mo laid back and lifted her shirt just above her stomach. I had mixed feelings about this part. He put the goo on her stomach, then the ultrasound thingy on her stomach then moved it around, I just kept my eyes on the screen.

"Looks like everything is just fine." He said.

"When can we find out the baby's gender?" I asked, really wanting to know. **(A/N It'll be soon enough, my friends. Soon enough)**

"At about 20-28 weeks." He said. I looked at him confused, because I was. "Around five to six months." He said, I nodded.

"So in a couple months?" Mo said, rubbing her stomach.

"Yes." He smiled, we left, got the refils, then went to my house.

"Mom, dad, Tommy, I'm home."

"In the living room!" Dad yelled. We went into the living room. "Hello, Mo." He said.

"Hello, Mr. Delgado." She said.

"We were just talking about the baby." Mom said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Do you both have a plan?" Dad said. "Like, when you will swap or who the baby will stay with?" **(A/N I know Charlie's dad doesn't seem like the type to say 'like, blah blah blah whatever' but I think it fit)**

Mo's POV

"Actually, we haven't talked much about it.." I said, looking at Charlie.

"Well, how about you swap every other week or something?" Tommy said. We looked at eachother and nodded.

"Yeah, that would be ok, I guess." Charlie said.

"Yeah. It'll give us both a chance to take care of the baby, and the other one to rest." I said.

"Alright then. So who's going to take care of him/her when you get released from the hospital?" Charlie's mom asked.

"Charlie." I said right away. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Hey, I'm the one who took care of the baby nine months straight, or will, but it'll be your turn for two weeks." I said.

"Fair enough." His dad said. Haha!

* * *

><p><strong>Theres that chapter. Well, Mo's going to force Charlie to take care of the baby for the first two weeks. I don't blame her, I would too, it's only fair. And haha, Stella. Lizards are cute! But I hate it when they fall on you with no warning, that's when I get scared. But their cute! Haha, well, review please! I used Google Translate for the waiter. Well, see ya! I don't own Lemonade Mouth or it's characters, I only own the Marlie baby, Dr. Underwood, and my characters. Well, bye.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey peeps. :) This chapter has just a little bit of Wenivia in it, they become a couple, and *drum roll by Charlie Delgado* THEY FIND OUT WHAT THE BABY IS! I bet a lot of you are happy about that, huh? I know I am. Yes, I'm skipping a couple months, but that's only to get on with the story. It starts at Dantes, with Mo, Olivia, and Stella. No guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>-2 months later-<strong>

**_AT DANTES_**

Mo's POV

School was starting soon, my stomach was getting fairly bigger, slowly but surely, and now you can actually see my stomach! Yay!

"So, Mo, I saw those pics you posted on facebook. They were so cute!" Olivia said, taking a bite of pizza, I smiled and rubbed my belly.

"Thanks. I'm so excited! Today I find out what my baby is!" I smiled so wide my cheeks started to hurt.

"Calm down, pretty mama, you know they could get it wrong." Stella said.

"Don't care. Most of the time it's right. So, Olivia, what's going on with you and the redhead keyboardist of ours..." I said, she blushed. It was obvious they liked each other.

"Nothing." She lied, Olivia you are an awful liar.

"Olivia, you freakin suck at lying. Tell us the stinkin truth!" Stella said.

"Wen and I are dating!" She said.

"Olive! That's great! Since when?" I asked.

"A couple nights ago. We were outside my house when he kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend." She squealed.

"Congrats." Stella said. My phone beeped with a reminder.

"Gotta go. Appointment time." I smiled. I walked outside to see Charlie standing by his truck **(A/N If you haven't noticed, I'm kinda obsessed with trucks)**, he kissed me.

"You ready to find out what our baby is?" He asked.

"More than ready." We drove to the doctors office.

**-Later- (A/N I'm so mean. You don't get to find out when Mo and Charlie do. You find out when the band does *smiles evilly* And just so you all don't know, because it will be going to Mo and Charlie's heads, so you get...)**

Stella's POV

We were at Wen's house, his dad, Sydney, and Georgie were out for the night so we were having a sleepover. We heard a car pull into the drive, Wen ran to the window and looked outside.

"It's them!" He yelled.

"Yay!" Olivia and I said at the same time. Wen laughed and kissed her, I a pillow made contact with my face.

"Hey!" I said, just then, the doorbell rang.

"C'mon in!" Wen yelled. Charlie and Mo walked in, with huge smiles on their faces, and we stared at them.

"Downstairs to the drumset we go." Charlie said, we went downstairs to the basement and Charlie began a drumroll. At the end of the drumroll, Mo told us.

"IT'S A GIRL!" She yelled, Olivia and I screamed.

Charlie's POV

Wow. I still couldn't believe it. A daughter. Wow. Wen came over and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Congrats, man. You get a little girl." He said.

"Yeah. I'm still in shock." I said, looking at Mo and smiled. I get a little Mohini.

Mo's POV

I'm so happy! I mean, I would be the exact same if she was a he, but I know I'm having a daughter. Eek!

"Do you have any names picked out?" Stella asked, "because I have this great name-" I cut her off.

"One, no, I'm not naming her Stella, and two, no not yet.." I said, rubbing my stomach to were my little girl was. I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Mo and Charlie are having a daughter! I bet you all hate me for making you wait for knowing, but it was worth it, don't you think? I have a name in mind already, but I wouldn't mind a name suggestion if I have them have another, later on in the story of course. Or possibly for a Wenivia baby. But probably for Mo and Charlie if they have a second baby, which won't be for awhile. I think this is one of my favorite chapters. :) Well, review please :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated! But I started a new story, I know what your thinking 'again? Sweet!' but it's not a LM story *everyone gasps* "Say it isn't so!" lemonademouthluver yelled (haha, sorry, I just couldn't think of anything, so I will use you guys). Sorry, but it is. It's a Percy Jackson and the Olympians story. It's called Man I'm in over my head, for you PJ&O lovers, feel free to check it out. :) Here you go.**

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

_**AT CHARLIES HOUSE**_

Charlie's POV

I walked in the door.

"Mom, dad, Tommy, I'm home!" I yelled. Nobody came. "I know what the baby is." I shouted, everyone ran in. I figured it would get their attention.

"Well, Charles, tell us." Mom said, wiping her hands on a towel. I smiled.

"It's a girl." I said, smiling wider.

"Aww! I finally get to buy some girl clothes!" Mom cooed. She always wanted a daughter, and now she get's a granddaughter.

"Congratulations, son. I'm sure you will love her more than anything." Dad said, pulling into a hug.

"I already do.." I smiled.

**-The next day-**

_**AT MO'S HOUSE**_

Charlie's POV

The band was all here, with the exception of Mo and Olivia, and we were desining the nursery. We were going to have it be a surprise for Mo.

"Alright, we could paint the walls a pinkish-redish color. Like a mix of red and pink." Stella said.

"Ok.. and the crib could go in the right corner." I said, drawing it out on a sketch pad thingy.

"Cool. This is coming along nice." Wen said, smiling.

"Says you, your not doing anything." Stella said, chucking a pen at him.

"I hate you, Stella Rose Yamada." Ohh you done it now, boy. Stella's nostrils began to flare, she gave him the I'm going to murder you right now look.

"You are so dead, Wendell Eugene Gifford!" Stella yelled.

"Wen, your middle name is Eugene?" I asked, laughing. He blushed.

"Shut up. I hate my full name. I hate the name Wendell, which is why I'm called Wen, and I HATE the name Eugene!" He said.

"Ok ok, so back to the nursery.." I said, getting back to the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. Grrr, I hate today. Note, I started this yesterday, which is why the Authors note above is so happy and stuff. And today, I'm in a bad mood because I HATE GYM! GRRRRRRR! *angry face and punchs wall* I hate gym, I hate it I hate it, I HATE it. Grrr. Well, review and I might be in a better mood. Hence the MIGHT. And what I want the nursery to look like will be up on my profile.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! :) Guess what I'm doing? SHOUT OUTS! And so I won't forget like the last hundred times I said I was doing shout outs but didn't, I'm doing them in this A/N.**

**Rose: Yes, it is. :)**

**HayleyKiyokoFan1: Haha, yeah, I am like a mini comidian so there will be lots of humor, and yeah, the nursery I have picked out is really adorable. :D**

**InvaderVyn: Haha, I'm happy you like it. And it's ok, most of the time I sound stupid too, so no worries, your not alone X)**

**Jellybean96: Yeah, in the movie she seemed like the type to want a daughter, so yeah. And lucky! My school doesn't have that. We HAVE to do gym. :(**

**MewxMewxLove: Thanks :) I'm glad you like my stories :)**

**lemonademouthluver: Yes I did. And you are! :D You have suppored me from my very first story, so I thank you for that :) Feel free to PM me sometime :D**

**tomboy2012: Yeah, my best friends middle name is Rose, and plus that's my fave flower, so that's what I gave Stella, plus she seems like the type to HATE a girly name, so I gave her a girly name, and for Wen, I gave him that name because it would be extremely funny, and how I came up with it was Spongebob :D Mr. Krabs first name is Eugene. And yeah, I wanted them all to have a brother/sister bond in a way. It would make it more entertaining. :)**

**So those are the shout outs. Here's the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>WITH MO AND OLIVIA<strong>_

Olivia's POV **(A/N Yes, it will have the other band members POV's also, because it also is about how the band adjusts to having a baby around)**

We were at Dantes, talking and eating pizza and just goofing around. I was kinda upset that I wasn't allowed in on the nursey plans, but Wen texts me every 10 minutes to keep me updated. He's so sweet! The best boyfriend ever!

"So, have you thought of names yet?" I asked.

"No, but I'm looking." She said, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper. I got a text from Wen.

**To: Olive ;)**  
><strong>From: Wen<strong>

**got the basic outlining done. gonna paint it a pinkish-redish color, and well, ill send you wat char has drawn. if u can decode it..**

Oh, Wen. Your so silly.

"So, when and where are you having the baby shower?" I asked, closing my phone.

"I actually don't know.. maybe here. Maybe rent out part of Dantes and you know, have a normal baby shower." She said, taking a bite of her pepperoni pizza. "As for the when, I don't know. Maybe in month." She said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"You excited?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait." She smiled.

We got up and paid Dante, then we went to the park and took a walk. It was my job this time to keep her out of the house all day, then during the evening we can go back.

_**AT MO'S HOUSE**_

Stella's POV

We had went to Home Depot and got the paint, that was our main consern right now. We all began painting, then it got just too quiet.

"It's too stinkin quiet! Turn on some tunes!" I said, going to the raido and turning it to WRIZ they were playing _'Breakthrough'_. We all began jammin out while painting. Soon the song changed to one of Wen's favorites, Flo Rida- _Low_.

"I love this song!" He said.

"Yeah, don't go all Eminem on us, Wen." I said. He stuck his tounge out. "We don't need our keyboardist going to Rehab."

**-A month later- (A/N Mo is now 6 or 7 months. Here, I'm just going to say seven months because of the trip to Italy being like, a month or whatever)**

Today was Mo's baby shower, and we were almost done with the nursery, we just had to put up some pictures and stuff, along with some other stuff. In about a week or two was when we would show Mo the nursery. I hope she likes it!

We walked into Dantes, and we saw Mo and Charlie sitting at our table, some gifts on a table close by.

"Hey, pretty mama." I said. **(A/N It's like, how a best friend of a mom calls the mom 'pretty mama' or 'sexy mama' or stuff like that. So no homo stuff intended)** I put the gift from me on the table, then placed the other gift from my family.

"Hey, Stella. Thanks for coming!" Mo said, she got up and we hugged.

**-Later, during the shower-**

There weren't a lot of people there, but Mo didn't mind. All of the band came and that's basiclly all she wanted there, really. Of course, a few other people came, but not a lot. Like, Charlie's mom, dad, and brother came, Olivia's gram came for a little bit, not the whole thing, her mom dropped by, and, of course, Georgie came. So all in all, about 11 people came.

Mo's POV

I smiled, I have everyone I love here, so I'm happy. Georgie walked up to me and handed me a folded piece of paper.

"It's a card I made." She said, smiling.

"Thank you, Georgie." I opened it and it said 'Happy baby!' And it had a stick baby on the floor, and a stick Charlie and I standing there smiling. I smiled. The colors were pink, purple, blue, and green. Georgie, you are so cute!

"Your welcome. Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yes I do. It's very pretty, sweetie." I said, smiling. She smiled.

"Thanks! Wenny helped me. He drew the baby." She said, giggling. I laughed.

"Did he?" I asked, I looked over at Wen and Olivia making out in a corner. "Hey Wen!" I shouted, scaring them both causing them to hit their heads on eachother. He glared and came over here.

"What?" He asked, annoyed and angry at me ruining his make out session. I held up the card.

"What an adorable baby you drew, Wenny. It looks so... unique." I said, laughing at his face. He started blushing. Georgie and I burst out laughing.

"Wenny, you need art classes." Georgie said.

"Hush, girl. I'm your ride." Wen said, going back to Olivia still in the corner. Georgie and I high fived eachother.

"You and me need to team up to embarrass him more often, Mo." Georgie said. I was about to correct her grammer, when I remembered she's six. Six year olds don't know grammer.

"Yeah." I said, but it was still bugging me.

"Time to open presents!" Charlie's mom said. I sat down at a chair and they handed me just a random bag, I looked at the lable.

"From Michael, Sydney, Wen, and Georgie." I said, opening the bag. It was a picture frame from Sydney, a scrapbook from Michael, a baby outfit from Sydney and Georgie, and a pink baby blanket that had storks, and pink bows, flowers and rattles on it from Wen. I looked up at Wen, who had Georgie on his shoulders, and smiled. "Thanks, Wen and Georgie. I love it. Tell Sydney and your dad I said thank you. And thank you for that card too, Georgie. And Wen, you really should take art classes." I laughed, he blushed.

**-Two weeks later-**

Charlie's POV

I had sent the rest of the band to get Mo to show her something, Olivia and Stella had put all the gifts into the nursery, and I was making sure everything was perfect. I texted Wen.

**To: Wen**  
><strong>From: Charlie<strong>

**ok. u can bring her up :)**

I sent the message and soon they came up with Mo blindfolded.

"What is going on!" Mo said.

"Un-blindfold her, guys." I said, and they did just as I said.

"Thank you, now what's going on?" She asked. We all smiled.

"Close your eyes." Stella said. "We won't let you fall, or run into the wall." She said. Mo sighed and closed her eyes.

Mo's POV

I heard the door open and I felt hands on my arms, leading me into the room.

"Open your eyes, sweetie." Charlie said. I opened my eyes and covered my mouth.

What I saw was an adorable nursery.** (A/N I'm too lazy to discribe it so go to my page, go to the very bottem of the 'about me' box thingy, and click on the link. It'll show you the nursery)**

"Soo? What do you think?" Stella asked.

"We all worked hard on it, so if you don't like it, blame all of us." Olivia said.

"But I didn't do much." Wen said.

By now I had tears filling my eyes. "I love it." I said.

"You do?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. It's beautiful. I love it, thank you." By now the tears were falling onto my cheeks. They all hugged me. "You guys are the best, you know that right?" I said.

"I know, Mohini. I know." Stella said, squeezing me.

"Stella, cutting blood flow off to my daughter." I said. Yes, I refere to her as 'my daughter' right now because she's in _MY_ womb.

* * *

><p><strong>They showed Mo the nursery and she loved it! Yes I'm going fast, but I want to get to the chapter when she has the baby. And it's coming soon, my fans. Soon, the Marlie daughter will be born. Just wait. And review, but I know you will!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, something BIG happens in this chapter. I basically just told you, but I'm not directly telling you. Well here ya all go!**

**WARNING: RATED T FOR STUFF THAT HAPPENS DURING A PREGNANCY STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>-A Month Later-<strong>

Mo's POV

Charlie was at work, he worked at the music store, like me. He really liked it, there. He had the same pay and hours as me. Well, not the same hours, but he works about four hours a day.

I was in the nursery, I still couldn't believe they did this all for me. It was so sweet. I was standing in the middle of the room, smiling. Rubbing my stomach. Olivia and Stella were taking me baby shopping one more time before she came. I began to walk out the door when I had a horrible pain in my abdomen. I ran into the bathroom in my room, I pulled down my pants as I felt a pop. I looked down and saw a puddle of clear liquid and some blood. I knew excatly what happened.

_My water broke._

_I'm in labor._

Don't panic. Don't panic, Mohini! You took the classes, you know what to do. OW! Contraction! Ok, call Olivia, Stella, and Charlie and get your butt to the hospital! I picked up my phone and called Olivia.

"Hello?" She said.

"Livy! Get here as fast as you can. I'm in labor." I said, starting to cry.

"Are you sure, Mo?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Yes I'm sure, Liv! My water broke!" I said.

"Alright, we're on our way there." I went downstairs. I gripped my stomach. Honey, you hurt!

Soon Stella and Olivia were here, Stella called Charlie for me because I would have ended up screaming into the phone.

_**WITH CHARLIE**_

I was polishing a drum set simble when my phone rang with Mo's ringtone. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Charlie! Get to the hospital now!" Stella said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Mo's in labor!" That was all I needed.

"Kay, be there in five." I hung up.

"Brad! Destani! I gotta go! Mo's in labor!" I yelled.

"Alright, call when the baby's here." Brad Flecher said. I got my things from my locker, got in my car and drove to the hospital.

Stella's POV

We were in the waiting room. The doctor said Mo was 8 centimeters dilated and if Charlie didn't get here soon, he would miss the birth. I was pacing when Charlie ran into the waiting room.

"Room 7C." Olivia said, resting her head on Wen's shoulder. Charlie ran into that room.

**-A few hours later-**

Charlie walked out smiling.

"She's here." He said. We all jumped up and hugged him.

"That's great! Can we see them?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on." We walked into a room to see Mo in a hospital bed, holding a pink blanket.

"Aw, Mo, she's so cute." Olivia said.

"What's her name?" Wen asked.

* * *

><p><strong>And DONE! You all probably hate me now for not telling you the baby's name, don't you? But you will find out in the next chapter. Short? Yes. A great chapter on my behalf? ABSOLUTLY! Review and the next chapter will be up quicker. Oh and I typed this yesterday and put it on the Doc Manager(Upload) thingy last night also. I really like this chapter... I did good with this one *pats myself on back*<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey. Considering I'm the nice person I am, I'm updating. :D Here you go! You find out the Marlie Daughter name in this chappie!**

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV<p>

"What's her name?" My boyfriend asked. Mo looked at Charlie who nodded. I was confused.

"Her name is Kathryn Stella Olivia Delgado." She said, smiling down at the baby girl in her arms.

"Aw, our names are her middle names. That's so sweet!" Stella said.

Mo's POV

I smiled at Kathryn. She was a true gift from God. I moved some of her brown hair from her face.

"How about we call her Katie for short?" Wen asked. "Kathryn is, like, really formal. And you all know Lemonade Mouth isn't that formal."

"Alright. We will call her Katie, plus I was planning on giving her a nickname, but I couldn't decide on Katie or Kat." I said.

"Alright then, can I hold her?" Olivia asked.

"Sure." I passed my newborn daughter to my best friend. She smiled.

"Hi, Katie. I'm your Auntie Livy." She said, smiling.

"Oh, and Olivia, how do you feel about being her God-Mother?" Charlie asked. We had talked about it a week ago, and we had decided that Olivia would be her god-mother and Wen her god-father.

"Really? Me?" She asked, shocked. "Of course! I would love to!" She said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Wen, your her god-father." I said, not really giving him a choice, because I knew if Liv was her god-mother, he would agree no doubt.

"Alright. Now let me hold her!" He said, taking Katie from Olivia. "Hey, Katie. I, might, help your daddy keep the boys away. Maybe..." He said, Charlie stuck his tounge out at Wen.

Charlie's POV

I laughed, took my daughter from the evil that is Wen, handed her back to Mo after giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, then walking out to call my parents.

"Hello, Delgado residence, Tommy speaking." My brother said.

"Tommy, the baby's here." I said, smiling.

"No way! The baby's not due for another month!" He said. Today was March 11. But Katie was healthy, so I was happy.

"Yes way, she's here."

"Alright, be there in ten. See ya, lil' bro!" He hung up and I went back into the hospital room.

**-Ten minutes later-**

My family all walked into the hospital room, smiling.

"Hey, can we come in?" My dad asked.

"Sure." Mo said, smiling. "She's awake." Katie had just taken a nap, but was now wide awake, gladly playing with Mo's index finger.

"Aw, she's adorable. What's her name?" Mom asked, taking Katie from Mo, Katie just stared at her like_ 'who the crap just took me from my mommy?'_

"Kathryn." I said.

"Cute name." Tommy said, "mom, don't hog her! I wanna hold my niece!" Tommy took her from mom, Katie started crying.

**-Two day's later-**

Mo's POV

Charlie was currently wheeling me out of the hospital while I was holding Katie, who was wrapped in the blanket Wen gave me for the shower. Katie had just discovered how to blow bubbles out of your mouth, and it was quiet entertaining watching her.

"She's so adorable, Charlie." I said, moving her dark brown hair, which she obviously got from Charlie, out of her eyes. She giggled and grabbed my finger and put it in her mouth. I smiled.

"She is, just like her mommy." Charlie said, giving me a kiss. We went to his house, because his mom wanted to spoil her already, I bet.

Charlie's POV

We pulled into my driveway, I helped Mo out of the car and got the carseat. We went into the house, and I was attacked...by my mother.

"Yay, the first day home with the baby! Aw." Mom took the carseat from me and set it down on the coffee table, I bent down next to Mo.

"And she has to deal with this until she goes to your house." I whispered in her ear. Mo giggled.

**-That night-**

I was splattered on the bed in an odd position, when the baby monitor went off.

"Grrrrr." I said, getting up, shutting the stinkin thing off, and went into her nursery, which looked just like it did at Mo's house. "Sweetie, you need to sleep for daddy, daddy needs sleep also." I said as I picked her up. This is going to be a lllooonnnggg night.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. I love Charlie and his mom in this chapter. Don't you love the name I picked out for her? I was going to name her Kathryn Lynn Delgado, but then I thought, 'Eh, Olivia and Stella need something of them in her name.' so her name is Kathryn Stella Olivia Delgado. Cute, huh? Yes it is. :) Well, review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi people, considering my internet was out I decided to make a chapter for most of my stories! :D :D Here, my fine computer savy friends, is the next chapter of Oh No.**

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day-<strong>

Charlie's POV

I woke up to Tommy shaking me awake. I growled and punched him.

"OH LORD!" He yelled, falling to the ground.

"That is why you don't try to wake me up. I didn't get any sleep last night." I grumbled, pulling the pillow ontop of my head.

"So you had to punch me in the forbiddin zone!" He said, voice clearly showing pain.

"Pretty much." I said, rolling off of the bed. "Want some ice?" I asked.

"No, Enstine, I want a margarita with a tiny umbrella." He said sarcasticly. "Yes I want some ice." He said, glaring.

"Sheesh, no need to be a jerk." I said, first going into Katie's room and picking her up, changing her diaper, and then going downstairs.

"Good morning, Charlie. Did you sleep good?" My mom asked, taking a drink of her coffee.

"From what little sleep I did get, yes I slept very well. But overall, no I did not sleep well." I said, pulling out some frozen peas.

"Why are you getting frozen peas?" Mom asked, taking Katie and going to fix her a bottle.

"I kinda punched Tommy in," I remembered that my daughter was in the room, "the bad place." I said. Mom's face paled.

"Charles James Delgado!" She yelled. Katie started to cry because, well, who wouldn't start crying if a random loud noise went off next to your ear and your not even a week old? "Oh, I'm sorry, baby." She said, handing her to my father.

"I'm sorry, but hey, wouldn't you have punched dad if you were up all night?" I said.

"When I had you and your brother I was up all night. For about a year each." I'm pretty sure my eyes were now as wide as sausers. "Yup, that's what you give up when you decide do take care of the joy that is a child." She said, taking the peas and going upstairs to take care of my brother. After a few minutes I was giving Katie her bottle when my phone went off with 'More Than A Band'. I finished feeding her and I laid her on her blanket and looked at the text.

**To: Charlie**  
><strong>From: Mo<strong>

**hey. how was katie? sleep good?**

**To: Mo**  
><strong>From: Charlie<strong>

**hey. she doesn't no how to go to sleep, but other than tht she's fine. and no i didn't sleep good.**

**To: Charlie**  
><strong>From: Mo<strong>

**aw, sorry. i didnt get the worlds best sleep either. i missed katie 2 much.**

**To: Mo**  
><strong>From: Charlie<strong>

**its ok. not ur fault. hey, mayb we can go over 2 livs house and watch some movies or somethin.**

I pressed send and looked over to the blanket Katie was on and saw she was looking up at me with her big brown eyes. I sighed and picked her up and she giggled and began playing with the hem of my shirt. My phone went off again about five minutes later.

**To: Charlie**  
><strong>From: Mo<strong>

**sounds fun. wat time?**

**To: Mo**  
><strong>From: Charlie<strong>

**dunno. lemme txt her. and katie is on my lap playin w/ the hem of my shirt, its really cute. :D**

After I sent that text I texted Olivia.

**To: Livy Bear**  
><strong>From: Charlie<strong>

**hey liv. can mo, katie & i come over 4 movie nite?**

**I sent the text and a few minutes later Liv texted me back.**

**To: Charlie**  
><strong>From: Livy Bear<strong>

**sure. ill txt the rest of the band and you guys can pick the movie. o give katie a big kiss from aunty livy! :)**

**I then got a text from Mo.**

**To: Charlie**  
><strong>From: Mo<strong>

**alright, can i come over 2 ur house right quick? i wanna c katie and miss u :(**

**To: Mo**  
><strong>From: Charlie<strong>

**sure thing :) mom just LUVS katie. (she will b the most spoiled child on this planet wat w/ my mom)**

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and I answered it, I was kinda expecting Mo but actually it was my grandmother. Joy(Anyone notice the sarcasm? Anybody?).

"Charlie! My have you grown! How's grandma's number one grandson?" My grandmother asked. Jesus save me!

Here's the story of my grandmother. She only had my father because the doctor said if she had any more kids she would get cancer or something, I'm not sure, so when my parents had us she was really happy. But she wasn't Tommy's biggest fan, because of him being perfect. But me, she LOVED. I liked it when I was, like, 7 but now I really just want my space when she's around. I love my grandma, I really do, just she can get annoying. Plus my grandmother thought that my parents thought better of Tommy then they did me, so she gave me as MUCH attention as she can.

"I'm good, Grandma." I said, "Grandma, this is my daughter, Katie." I said, motioning to my little girl who was still playing with my shirt.

"Oh my, daughter? Oh well, everybody makes mistakes, Charlie. And she is a cute little girl, who's her mother?" Grandma asked, my mom walked in and glared. Let's just say that grandma hated my mom for not giving me the attention I deserve, and other stuff they won't tell me cause I'm 'too young,' and my mom hated my grandma for giving me too much attention and other stuff they won't tell me.

"Jane. How nice to see you." Grandma said, "still not giving Charlie a minute of your time, I see." She said. Things in this house get ugly fast when grandma is around.

"Gertrude, still smouthering Charlie I see." Mom said, venom seeping in her voice.

"How about them Cardnals, huh? They won the World Serise I hear." I said, trying to get all the anger out of the room, and baseball just might be the way to do it.

Dad walked in, and saw they were death glaring eachother. He went with my plan to get them to stop aruging for five minutes. Mo, right now would be a great time to show up. "Yeah, I saw the game, real good them Cardnals. Think they'll play again next year?" He asked.

"Haven't you been feeding Charlie or Robert? Look at them, their as thin as twigs!" Grandma said, flabbergasted.

"I can't get Charlie full! He can eat us out of house and home!" Ok, that's offencive. There is no way I eat that much...do I?

"Probably because he isn't getting enough calories. A growing boy needs a lot of calories a day." Grandma said, looking at me. "Dear, does she feed you enough?"

"You listen here, he is my son and I raise him as I wish. I admit I have failed a lot as a parent, but I try my hardest to make sure he does not starve to death, and I think I've done a pretty good job at that. And him having a child at 16, again probably not the best move and yes I have tought him the dangers of sex, but that was his choice and, well, the girl has been here for a day, but it's obvious the he loves that little girl a lot." Mom said, obviously mad. Mo right now would be perfect for you to show up!

The doorbell rang. "I got it!" I said, fixing my hold on Katie so I won't drop her when I answer the door, and answered it. It was Mo, thank god. It was getting awkward. "Mo, yay your here lets go-" I said, begining to leave.

"Who's this, Charlie? She is a real beautiful girl." Grandma said.

"This is my girlfriend, Katies mother, and bassist of our band, Mo Banjaree." I said. "Bye!"

"Charlie, that's rude." Mo said, obvoiously scolding me.

"Hello, dear, I'm Charlie's grandmother." She said, shaking Mo's hand.

Mo's POV

"Hello, I'm Mo, Charlie's girlfriend, Katie's mother. And Charlie pretty much introduced me." I said, laughing. I noticed Charlie really wanted to leave so I decided not to tourcher him more. "Charlie, we should get going-"

"Alright lets go! Mom wheres the car seat?" He asked, probably too enthuatsticly **(A/N Sorry, awful spelling I know, but I tried!)**.

"In the garage, Charlie." His mom said, sighing.

"Thanks!" He took my hand and we went into the garage, he handed Katie to me and he slammed his head against the wall.

"Something up?" I asked, rubbing his back.

"In-Law visits are always horrible, so I try to stay out of the house until she leaves."

"Why?" I asked, when my grandparents visit they all get along, but then again they are friends..

"Mom hates grandma, grandma hates mom. Grandma thinks mom doesn't give me enough attention, mom thinks I get too much attention. Grandma thinks my mom doesn't feed me and my dad enough so then mom gets mad at that and lets just leave it at that." He said, sighing and putting the car seat in my car. "Do you think I can stay at your house for about a week?"

"Sure. I don't mind." I said, handing Katie to Charlie and getting in the passenger seat. The ride to Olivia's was quiet, but a peaceful quiet. Katie napped, Charlie drove, and I watched the trees and buildings and other stuff go by. Soon we pulled into Olivia's grams driveway and the band was waiting for us. Stella was the first one at the side of the car holding a bag.

"Quess what I got the little munchkin." She said, smiling.

"Something she probably won't need until she's older?" I said.

"Nope. It's a little shirt I made! See, it's almost like mine, but it's child safe." She said, holding out a shirt that said 'question athority' on it and was basically like hers, but it didn't have the safety pins on it. Instead it was sewn together.

"Stella, it's adorable." I said, holding it up to her. It was a little big, but when she's older, maybe about 5 months, she will be able to wear it. "Thank you." I said, hugging her.

"Your welcome, pretty mama." She said, laughing. "Now, what movie will we watch?"

* * *

><p><strong>Done. :D Again, sorry for not updating and I will try to update all of my stories, but some of them I have writers block on, like Victorious Mouth for example. I also have writers block on A Lemonade Mouth Love Story: Wenivia. But with this story and some of my other ones, ideas are bouncing around in my head like angry yellow jackets :D Well review! And I've been thinkin, should I have Katie have some sort of disease? Non-fatal, of course, but maybe epilepsy? I'm not sure and I would like your opinion. If so, I will have to do research cause I know nothing about epilepsy.<strong>


	18. AN SORRY

**I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME TO 'Daughter_of_Poseidon627' SO DON'T FRAME ME WITH STEALING PLEASE**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey people :) I haven't forgoten this story, but it's been REALLY hectic and the two girls I love have been wanting me to update Years After, so I decided to take a break with that story (don't worry Years After fans, it will still go on but will not be updated for a few days). SHOUT OUT FOR MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! OH MY GOD WE HAVE 100 REVIEWS! :D YOU ARE ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AMAZING! :D**  
><strong>I have also decided that she will have both, Asthma and Epilespy (don't worry, it won't be a serious case. Just like fainting in times of huge stress) because I have people who said to do both.<strong>

**Destiny Hope Maitland: Actually, epilepsy is a seizure disorder. And I'm glad you like my story :) OH! You are also the 100th reviewer :D Congrats**

**i: I couldn't really read that from what I got was "don't do that will make them sad so don't" but you also need to know that they will get used to it. And they have medications for epilepsy and asthma.**

**AODiva1978: Lol, your uncles sound sooo cool. :D My family is also like that**

**WritingIsMyLife426: I understand that, and I have ADHD too, but I believe that is too...cleche in a way.**

**NarutoQueen: Thanks :)**

**InvaderVyn: I am :)**

**tomboy2012: Haha, I bet it was :) Katie is going to be a little rebel when she gets older with Stella as an aunt XD And I'm glad you like the story :)**

**Gothic Guitars: I am :)**

**DancingDramaQueen100: Haha :) I'm not a fan of baseball but I thought I would put it in there :)**

**Well, on to the story :D**

* * *

><p>A couple weeks later<p>

Charlie's POV

It was my week with Katie (joy. Two weeks of no sleep! Anyone hear the sarcasm?), but considering I love her to death I don't care.

She's been getting bigger every day and loves hitting daddy with her rattle(it freaking HURTS! Dang she has aim for like a two week old).

So I was sitting on my bed, doing homework and trying to watch her at the same time. Ugh..break time(even though I started like 5 minutes ago and got like 2 problems done).

**(A/N Here's where the first epilepsy attack comes)** So I was watching Katie play with her little toys mom bought her, when she fell over. For a second I thought she just fell over, but when I went to pick her up...she was I guess like spasming. I started screaming. I picked her up and literally ran down the stairs.

Mom and dad weren't home, and Tommy went back to college, so I was home alone. I grabbed the phone and called 911.

"Hello, 911, do you need police, firemen, or an ambulance?" The dispacture guy said.

"Ambulance, my daughter is like...I don't know but she randomly started spasming. I really don't know what to do." I said, getting worried because she still hasn't stopped spasming.

"Alright sir, what is your address?"

"3952 Johns Street." **(A/N I made that up so it isn't real)** I said, trying to get her to do SOMETHING other then spasm. I would be sooo happy if she started crying to be honest.

"Okay sir, help is on their way. How old is your daughter?"

"Two weeks." Finally she stopped spasming. But I was NOT going to stop that ambulance.

After a few minutes, the ambulance showed up and took her to the hosptial. Mo's going to KILL me...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNN! Katie had her first siezure. Don't worry thought, folks, she'll be ok :) I won't let her get hurt :)<strong>  
><strong>DON'T KILL ME! *hides behind my ninja buddies*<strong>


End file.
